


Here For You

by JosieRuby1



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: When Carlos hears Cecil upset on the radio, he rushes to him instantly.[Set during and after episode 98: Flight]





	

Carlos has been away from the disruption that was going on with Hiram's execution. He tried as best he could to stay out of the dramas of Night Vale. He felt so particular allegiance to the city and wasn't particularly sure he believed in the death penalty anyway. He kept up to date with what was going on - it was impossible not to when the love of your life was the crazy guy who ran the radio station. But he stayed out of it.

Carlos has been in his lab, hands deep in some goo for an experiment. He wouldn't try to explain it, Night Vale didn't seem to run on the laws of the universe that Carlos understood. But it was fine, they left him to his thing and they left him to his. Science was his life and he struggled a lot with how much Night Vale didn't conform to what he knew to be fact.

The radio was on in the background. The radio was always on in the background. The radio gave him Cecil even when he couldn't be near him. There was nothing more reassuring for Carlos than Cecil's voice. It didn't matter if he was talking about the city being flattened by a 5 headed dragon or about people being ill or the fun fact science corner (which Carlos had soooo many issues with), Cecil's voice was just a reassurance. Until it wasn't.

"Someone has died."

The words came like a lead balloon to Carlos' gut. He wasn't so much worried about who it was who had died but more the fact that it had hurt Cecil. Carlos couldn't deal with the pain in Cecil's voice when he said it. The Cecil went to the weather and Carlos stopped doing his science.

He washed his hands, there was no point going anywhere covered in goo, but otherwise he didn't do anything. He kept his lab coat on - including the goo on that - and just ran out. Into his car and across the city. Carlos didn't care about the speed limit or the secret police or the vague yet menacing government agency or anyone else who was going to try and stop him. Nothing, nothing would survive if it attempted to prevent him from getting to his boyfriend when he was upset.

Carlos has driven so fast that he had got across the city and was parking outside the radio station before the weather had even finished. Carlos was so done with the weather. He longed for them to get it over with quicker so he could hear how Cecil was, so he could find out what had happened. His first thought was Josie. Cecil had been talking about how old women Josie had been not getting better. 

"We all know what has happened."

Cecil's voice came back as Carlos was getting out of the car with a portable radio in his hand. He ran into the station and up the stairs to Cecil's office. He hadn't been here many times, the way Cecil talked about Management was intimidating for Carlos so he avoided it, but this was different. Cecil needed him right now.

"There has been a death, let's start there."

Carlos dropped the radio as he ran, he couldn't bare it. Cecil was talking about how he was in shock. Cecil sounded so lost so empty. He got to the top of the stairs and found Interm Kareem sat at his desk outside the office.

"Hey, you can't be here." Kareem tried stopping him.

Carlos rolled his eyes. He hadn't broken about 7 traffic laws to be stopped by the intern who would probably be dead in a couple of weeks (They never lasted long). "You can say or do whatever you want Kareem, but my boyfriend is in there and he is hurting and you are not stopping me from going in there."

"Only radio staff are allowed in the Recording booth while recording," Kareem told him.

Carlos didn't bother to answer this time. He walked straight passed and into the recording booth. Cecil wasn't crying but Carlos had known that much from his voice on the radio. He didn't react to Carlos' entrance, almost didn't seem to notice him go in at all. He was talking about the Violet head of Hiram's that had been shot. Carlos was relieved that it wasn't Old Woman Josie, but his heart still broke for Cecil who was clearly a mess at this. 

Without a word, Carlos went a stood behind Cecil at his recording station and wrapped an arm around him. He remained silent and Cecil did very little to acknowledge him there except to lean back into him just slightly. Carlos waited until the broadcast was over, waited for the light to go off, waited for Cecil to take his headphones off. At the moment, he wrapped his gently spun Cecil's chair around and pulled the other up into a tight hug. 

"I'm sorry, Cecil," Carlos moment as Cecil held on to him lightly. Cecil didn't move, didn't speak, didn't cry. Carlos felt like he would've been able to cope with a cry and shaking Cecil easier than this. Cecil was always so energetic, so full of life, in positive and negative ways, to see him just stop was difficult. Carlos didn't know what to do with it.

Cecil let go of him after a moment and dropped back onto his chair. "It was so stupid. A 20% chance and he gets it." He shook his head, looking over towards the window as though that would clear things up. "The violet head was the one who didn't do anything, the one who didn't deserve this... It was just so... meaningless."

Carlos knew then what he had to do. He leant against the desk in front of Cecil and took his hands gently. He stayed quiet and just let Cecil rant and ramble and repeat. Cecil made little sense, there was no cohesion, very little coherence but it was what Cecil needed so Carlos just waited and held him.


End file.
